In the agriculture field, increasing production efficiencies remains a key issue both economically and socially. For this, numerous chemical or biological compositions have been suggested and led to variable efficiency results. They aim at (i) directly controlling crop pests, (ii) protecting plants from abiotic stresses, (iii) stimulating natural defences and (iv) improving plant nutrition and growth.